


Perfect

by FacelessTwins



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacelessTwins/pseuds/FacelessTwins
Summary: Pacifica stared at the pill bottle in her hand. She was going to make her parents proud, no doubt.





	

If you ever asked anyone in town how they would describe Pacifica Northwest, they would say “perfect.” That's how anyone would describes the Northwest family; one big, perfect, happy family. Yet here Pacifica was, sitting on the cold, polished bathroom floor, staring at a bottle of pills that she held in her hand. This wasn't the first time that she had done this. She'd done it several times, and despite that she was a Northwest, who do things without hesitation, she has always hesitated, never finding the guts to end it. She had thought to try a gun, or even a noose, but her father kept the guns locked in his safe and there was no way for Pacifica to sneak in a rope. Maybe a knife, but she found that too messy. Better to give her parents a clean death, so she didn't stain their favorite carpeting.

 _"Aw, you poor whiny thing"_ a dark voice spoke up in the back of Pacifica's mind. She felt a wave of ice wash over her, causing her to shiver _"You're a spoiled, selfish little brat! You've got anything and everything yet here you are!”_

 _"Mistake,"_ another voice spoke up in a soft, quiet tone. Despite its softness it still spoke with venom. Despite its quiet it still seemed to scream.

 _"Are you finally going to end your pathetic existence?"_ another voice taunted.

The voice's continued to insult and berate her. Despite them speaking lowly and quietly, she could feel the disappointment, the cruelty, and the hatred in their voices.

Pacifica felt herself sinking, getting lost in a dark ocean, drowning in the insults that her thoughts whispered. The ocean was inky black. She felt herself suffocating as the insults worsened. They dragged her down, pulling at her, doing anything they could to kill the last bit of hope she had. She squeezed her eyes shut, sucking in a breath as tears made their way down her face. She struggled to open the pill bottle, finding it difficult with weak and shaky hands “Stupid child proof caps,” she muttered in frustration.

After a few failed attempts at opening the cap, she succeed. She took a deep breath, blinking a few times and wiping away the tears with her sleeve. She'd be doing her parents a favor. They never wanted her around to begin with. They never spent any time with her and all they ever do is point out her faults, while ringing that stupid bell. She'd be making them proud, there was no doubt in her mind about that. She downed a good chunk of the pills, holding them in her cheeks. She struggled to get up off the floor with shaking legs. She walked over to the green, polished marble sink and turned on the faucet, the running water seeming like a miracle.

“PACIFICA ELISE NORTHWEST!” came two synchronized voices as the bathroom door slammed open.

Pacifica cursed herself. She forgot to lock the door! To think she had waited for such the perfect moment, and all of her plan was destroyed because of one stupid mistake. Pacifica felt two firm hands grab her by her shoulders and drag her away from the sink. She was quickly spun around to face the two adults that had burst into the bathroom. Her father, Preston Northwest, kneeled down in front of her, eyes wide with panic and fear “Spit those pills out this instant!” he ordered, his voice more scared than angry. Pacifica did as she was told. Since she wasn't able to move because of Preston's tight hold on her shoulders, she spit the pills out onto the floor. Her mother, Priscilla Northwest, approached the two, kneeling down beside Preston, despite that she was wearing an expensive dress that she had said she didn't want to get dirty "What were you thinking?!" she asked, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear, panic, and guilt.

If anyone else was in the room, they would be in complete shock of Mr. and Mrs. Northwest's facial expressions. Usually they wore fake smiles or bored expressions and hardly ever expressed any emotion passed disappointment and anger. Here they were though, both in a panic, scared, and even guilty. They felt guilty because they had pushed their daughter so far without even realizing it. Without even acknowledging it. It took one of the servants to point out how upset Pacifica looked for them to finally have a switch flip on in their minds.

Priscilla wiped the tears from her eyes with the palm of her hand "God, what kind of parents are we?" she muttered in a hushed tone  _"Terrible, terrible ones..."_ a thought, that sounded equally as guilty and fearful as she was, replied. Pacifica felt a sudden wave of anger wash over her. Her parents finally showed that they cared about her? For what? Because of their reputation? Because they couldn't risk looking bad in front of the whole town? Pacifica clenched her fists in anger and glared at her parents "Why do either of you care?!" she snapped, her voice quivering with anger “Aren't I making you unhappy? Because you sure don't seem to care what happens to me, you're disappointment of a daughter!" she shouted, tears slipping from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. Preston frowned sadly, fighting back tears "Pacifica," he began "You are not a disappointment. You never were... If anything we were the disappointments for treating you the way we have," he said, shifting his gaze to the side, not wanting to look into his daughter's eyes. If he did he'd feel so hurt, so torn to pieces because he hurt her. Pacifica felt herself be engulfed into a tight embrace. Preston was holding her close, hugging her. Northwests don't hug. They don't show affection. So, why was her father doing this? Did they want her to stay with them? To stay alive? Or was it just so they didn't look bad to the towns people? So they wouldn't ruin their family name? Pacifica shifted her gaze around the bathroom, looking for a sign that someone was watching, that someone was seeing this to tell the world that the Northwest family care for each other. She found nothing. This couldn't be though. Her parent's didn't care about her. They didn't care about anything but money.

"I'm sorry," Preston mumbled, so quietly that Pacifica almost didn't catch it. He released Pacifica from the hug, eyes red and puffy from the tears he was trying to keep at bay. Pacifica shifted her gaze to her mother, as if she should expect an apology from her as well. Priscilla wiped a few stray tears from her face, her makeup having been ruined from her crying "I know we haven't been the greatest of parents. We wouldn't blame you if you hated us, but..." Priscilla trailed off, taking a deep breath "We're so sorry, Pacifica. I'm sorry. Your father is sorry. We should have never treated you the way we did," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Pacifica blinked, feeling her brain storm with emotions. Her thoughts continually fighting.

 _"They're lying!"_ one hissed _"They're just saying that to boost their own image and make themselves look better!"_ it added.  
  
_"Look at them!"_ another spoke up _"They're obviously torn apart! While you may have a reason to not believe them, at least give them a chance,"_ it added.

Pacifica wasn't sure what to believe at this point. She was so confused. So lost. Her thoughts continued to argue, battling one another, searching for a conclusion but finding none.

"We love you, Pacifica," the two adults said in unison.

Pacifica blinked. The words were spoken with so much warmth, so much meaning, so much care, that she couldn't believe it had come from her parents. She stared at Preston and Priscilla, not exactly sure what to do. Slowly, hesitantly, she hugged them. She hugged them tightly, as if trying to prove to herself that they're real and she wasn't just dreaming or that she wasn't already dead. Preston and Priscilla returned the hug, tears slipping from their eyes. They stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence and the comfort they found in each other. Pacifica took a deep breath “Thank you… For coming after me…” she said shakily, a small smile forming on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea had been in the back of our minds for a while so we finally wrote it.


End file.
